


Burglar

by orphan_account



Series: Weight of Words [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Culture Porn, Dwarf Noble Origin, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Eventual Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Gen, Implied Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, M/M, Names, Possessive Thorin, Protective Thorin, Thorin Feels, burglar, names have power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9439145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorin is always calling Bilbo Baggins "Burglar" until they arrive at the carrock. Why? What changes?Where names carry heavy meanings for Dwarves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which I alter some of the direct quotes by changing "Master Baggins" to "Burglar" any place it occured.

"So this is the Burglar."

"Get the Burglar a pony"

"No thanks to your burglar."

"Keep up, Burglar."

"The burglar has been lost ever since he left his home. He should never have come; he has no place among us."

"Burglar."

Thorin never seemed to call Bilbo anything else.

Then came the apology on the carrock, and suddenly, "Master Baggins, see Oin for your injuries."

"Master Baggins, my sister-sons found a likely spot for bathing."

"Master Baggins, your dinner."

"Master Baggins, you have my thanks."

"Master Baggins."

"Master Baggins."

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

"My name is Bilbo."

Thorin responded with silence, blue eyes focused on the Hobbit before him. The clearly irate Hobbit.

"In case you had forgotten. My name, that is. I am Bilbo Baggins, at your service, and I should like to be addressed, not as Burglar, which is an entirely unrespectable career for a hobbit, nor as Master Baggins, which was my father's name, thank you very much. But by my own name, Bilbo."

Thorin's eyes were wide with surprise. "B..."

"Bil-bo. I'll beat it into your thick, dwarven skull if I must, Thorin."

Thorin blushed. "Bilbo," he breathed out in a low whisper. "You do me much honor, in granting me use of your true name. I.... I would ask you to do the same, as I would never dare refuse your offer of courtship."

"What do you mean your true na-courtship?"

"Of course. I am humbled by your offer, Bilbo." Thorin approached BIlbo carefully, curving his hand behind the hobbit's neck as he pressed his bearded mouth closer to Bilbo's pointed ear. "My true name is 'Isimunsarkhuh'; it would please me if you called me this when we are alone."

Bilbo nodded dazed, as Thorin pressed their foreheads together. "It means eternal forge. My parents hoped it would mean good things for me. I think it meant only that I must be shaped by fierce heat and the pressure of housing a wandering people to find you, Bilbo."

"Thorin?" Balin's voice interrupted, and Thorin marched back to camp to seek out his advisor.

"What just happened?" Bilbo asked the empty night air around him. "All I wanted was for him to use my stupid name."

A moment later he sighed. "Courtship? How am I supposed to court a KING?!? Yavana bless it."

**Author's Note:**

> Isimun-Everlasting  
> Sarkhuh-Forge


End file.
